


Pay No Heed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An established relationship story, set after the run of the show... and with absolutely no crime and not much plot either!





	Pay No Heed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara! Wait!”

She didn’t even look back and I had to break into a run to catch up with her. She finally stopped when she reached her car. Breathless, I leant my elbows on the passenger side roof.

“Are you going to tell me what’s got you so riled?”

She shook her head, “it doesn’t matter.”

“I might believe you if you weren’t doing a fairly decent impression of a pressure cooker that’s about to explode.” A fleeting smile crossed her face. “Was it Evans?”

The look of disgust confirmed that I was on the right track.

“What did he do?”

“He’s breathing, isn’t that enough?”

“Barbara…” my voice held a hint of a warning, and she raised her hands in mock surrender.

“Okay, okay,” her shoulders slumped in defeat. “He might have mentioned that he didn’t approve of my choice of outfit and then suggest that I go home and find something more appropriate for my position as a detective sergeant with the Metropolitan Police.”

I moved around to her side of the car, my eyes running up and down her body, smiling as she lowered her eyes and blushed.

“I don’t see anything wrong with what you’re wearing, it hugs your beautiful curves quite spectacularly.”

She glanced up, her eyes sparkling. “You’re biased.”

I shook my head, “no, I’m honest; and if we weren’t on full view in the station car park I would give you a demonstration of just what you do to me.”

This time she laughed and I joined her, relieved that her mood was changing.

“That’s better. Don’t let Evans get to you, in fact pay no heed to anything he says. He’s as ineffectual as Hillier was, and as Webberley was before him. They’re just stuffed shirts full of their own self-importance.”

Barbara moved closer and discreetly caught hold of my hand, squeezing it gently. “Can I kill him?”

I shook my head again, “no.”

“Just a little bit?” Her voice was playful.

“Not even a little bit.”

“Spoilsport!”

“You don’t get conjugal visits in UK prisons.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Exactly. Now, do you want to stand here or shall we go home so that you can get changed?”

“I thought you liked what I was wearing?”

“I do… but I like you better naked.”

“Thomas Lynley! What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ll give you some pointers when we get home.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I was kind of hoping that you would.”


End file.
